


Discovery

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Discovery

**Discovery**

It took some time for the Bullpen to settle down after the events in the elevator.  SWAT had left almost as soon as the incident had been resolved; as soon as King had returned to the Bullpen and ordered them to.

Don glanced round.  Most of the agents had completed their paperwork and left for the day; some returned home to their families, others to their therapists.  It had been a tough one.

Don’s eyes alighted on Colby’s desk.  Paperwork was still scattered over it; the agent’s computer still logged on.  David, Megan and Liz had left, but not Colby.  Frowning, Don turned round, trying to spot his agent, working out when he had last seen the younger man.  Then he realised – he had been with King; but King had left; so where the hell was Colby?

Colby was still slumped in the cubicle King had...had abused him in.  He had managed to sort his clothing, but shame had prevented him from leaving the stall.  People would know what had happened to him; how he hadn’t put up a fight; submitted; become a victim; and he hated himself for it.

The main door to the toilets opened.  Colby squeezed himself into the space between the wall and the toilet.  A sob escaped him, which he was too late to muffle.  Footsteps sounded, getting closer to him.  Terror filled him as they stopped outside the cubicle.  The door was pushed, slowly, open.

“My God, Colby!” Don exclaimed.  “What happened to you?”  As Don reached out to him, Colby flinched.  “Colby, come on man, I just wanna help you...”

“No-one can help me,” Colby sobbed.

Don reached in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.  Colby’s eyes widened.  “I’m just gonna phone for a medic.”

“No, Don,” Colby whispered.  “No medic.  I just...I just...”

“What do you want Colby?  How can I help you?”

“I just want to go home.  Forget it ever happened.”

“Forget what ever happened?” Don asked.  Colby looked away.  “Colby.  Forget what ever happened?” Colby shook his head, refusing to answer.

Don watched as Colby tried to regain his composure.  He stepped back as Colby, shakily, pushed himself to his feet.  Don saw the pool of blood where Colby had been sitting.

“Colby,” Don spoke softly, “did someone _rape_ you?”

Burying his face in his hands, Colby broke down.  He didn’t resist when Don wrapped his arms around him, holding him to his chest.

“It’s gonna be alright, Colby,” Don muttered.  “Come on.  I’ll take you home.”

 


End file.
